Surviving Resident Evil 5
by xwittychickx
Summary: Two teenage girls are sucked into RE5.  Do they have what it takes to survive along with Chris & Sheva?  Hinted ChrisxJill and ShevaxJosh.  Final chapter uploaded
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hi guys. This is my 2nd attempt at a fanfic, and hopefully I'll be able to keep up with this one unlike my last attempt. I know this idea has been used a lot, but I'm trying to improve on my writing skills, and this idea came to me about a week ago, and ever since I've been dying to write it. The main characters are based off of me and my best friend; obviously I changed some things up though.**

**Edit: Sorry I had to repost this; there was something wrong with the original. ^^;**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Resident Evil, if I did, Wesker would probably still be alive! :D I do own the characters (mostly).**

It was a typical summer Saturday afternoon, and two 15 year old girls, Raven and Kristen were sprawled out on the floor, bored out of their minds. Raven, the taller of the two, couldn't take the silence any more and decided that she would break it up by talking.

"Hey Kristen, will you play a game with me?"

Kristen started to sit up a little in order to look at her friend, "Like what exactly?"

After a moment of thinking Raven finally decided on a game; "How about RE 5?"

"Not a chance Raven! Do you not remember the last time we played that stupid game? I am never playing that with you again!" Wow, Kristen didn't even hesitate on her answer…harsh.

Raven decided to use her last resort: the puppy dog eyes. "Please? I promise I won't leave you to die when someone is chasing you with a chainsaw this time."

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Kristen finally caved in. _Hell, why not?_

"Fine, but I swear on my mother's grave that if you let me die again, I will beat your ass with the controller."

The confused look Raven gave Kristen was enough to reward her awkward friend with a sigh.

"Raven I know my mother isn't actually dead, I just meant that I am dead serious on my threat."

With a quick smile, Raven went over to the TV and started to get the game ready while her friend watched on the side lines. Once the disk was in the consol, Raven handed Kristen a wireless controller and waited for the title screen to come on.

"Do you want to start where we left off, or go back to the beginning?"

"I don't know Raven, why can't you just pick?" Kristen sounded just a little too annoyed when she replied. Maybe she's just tired of Raven always making her decide on the most useless crap…nah that couldn't be it.

Eventually it was decided that they'd go back to the beginning of the game, and after awhile the two friends were getting pretty into the game…

"Damn it Kristen! Shoot it! Shoot it!" Raven couldn't help yelling out to her friend when the big guy with the axe burst through the wall. She always hated this part.

"What do you think I'm doing, ogling Chris's butt?" Kristen threw her friend a death glare, she could have sworn she herd her mumble a yes.

"NOOOOOOOO! How could you die? Last time I checked you had full health AND plenty of ammo!"

"Well sorry miss prissy pants, not everyone can be so awesome at this game like you." Kristen didn't even bother to hold the sarcasm from her tone.

Raven let out a small sigh to clear out her anger, "Okay fine, I'm sorry for yelling. Would you like to try again?"

Kristen let out a quick "yeah" and pressed yes to continue; but instead of going back to their last checkpoint the screen was covered with a blinding white glow. A flash appeared and the girls found themselves no longer in the comfort of the living room, but outside in the blazing heat. A quick look around showed them that they were in what seemed to be some kind of town.

Raven's eyes grew wide when she noticed something all too similar: a group of African males were beating a bunch of sticks on a sack that was wiggling on the ground as if something were alive inside of it. "Uh Kristen…I don't know how, but I think we're inside the game."

**Okay so that was the first chapter. Like it? Hate it? Sorry it lacked in humor. I promise the next chapter will be much more humorous. Please let me know. Opinions, ideas, and constructive criticism are welcome. No flames though please. If you can't think of something nice to say, why review? Hopefully the next chapter will be done soon. Until next time!**

**-xwcx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, thanks to all of you who reviewed/ added to favorite/added to 'story alert'. It means a ton to me ^_^ Sorry this will probably be the last update for a while. My birthday is this week, and I don't know when I'll be free next. Either way I hope you all like this chapter. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Pokémon, just the story.**

Kristen gave the place a quick look around before her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Oh my God, we really are in the game…Raven this is completely your fault! You know I hate 5 and yet we just had to play it. So thanks a lot!"

Deciding to ignore that comment, Raven began to walk over to the large gate where she knew the game starts off at. Kristen tagged along since she didn't want to be left alone.

"I guess we should wait for Chris and Sheva. I've read some fanfics about how players get sucked into the game; once they survive the whole thing, they can go back home." Raven took a glance at her best friend. "Besides, there is no way we could make it on our own…we're both far too pathetic."

Kristen, looking rather offended, only replied with a simple "Hey!"

After what seemed like five minutes of waiting, Kristen let out a dramatic sigh. "What's taking them so freaking long?"

"Maybe Chris is holding them up thinking about Jill and overtime." A strange smile crept on Raven's lips while saying that.

Obviously Kristen didn't get the reference since she just looked at her friend with the 'WTF?' look.

"Never mind Kristen, I forgot you never finished RE4."

Before anyone could say anything else, the gate opened up revealing Chris and Sheva. Who would have guessed?

Without thinking, Kristen ran over the characters. In a daze Raven followed.

Kristen held her hand out to Sheva in a business-like manor. "Hello, I'm Kristen and this is Raven from the BSAA Europe branch. We were sent here to help you out on your mission. Don't bother with introductions, we know who you are."

Chris, clearly a little confused, just stared at the two. "Aren't you a little young to be in the organization?"

Instead of going for some explanation, Kristen decided to go for the smart-ass answer. "Are you sure you are not on steroids?"

In the background all we can see is Raven trying not to laugh out loud.

Not wanting her new partner to get angry, Sheva answered for him. "We didn't mean to be rude; it's just that your clothes make you seem like ordinary citizens. After all, you, Kristen are wearing torn jeans and Raven is wearing a t-shirt with some sort of yellow rabbit on it."

"It's a Pikachu, duh! Get it right or don't say it at all!" At least Raven said something in this conversation.

Kristen pats her friend on the head. "Thank you Raven for letting us all know, even if we don't care. Sheva, did you not hear about how the European branch is the most laid back? We can wear whatever we want. Screw formality."

A moment of silence, a few glances between partners, and a couple silent prayers later it was decided that Raven and Kristen could join Chris and Sheva on their mission. What could go wrong, right?

The team had met up with the guy in the butcher shop with slight difficulties. It took a surprisingly long time to convince him that our new heroes were trustworthy. As Chris and Sheva got their weapons ready, Kristen and Raven began to argue, of course. Apparently the guy only had one gun left, and both girls wanted it.

"I should have the gun! Raven you have no experience what so ever when it comes to firing one."

Of course Raven didn't see this as a good excuse. "That may be, but at least I have good hand eye coordination. Did you seriously forget about the time when you smacked me in the face with a bad mitten racket?"

Kristen couldn't help but scoff. "How many times do I have to tell you that that was an accident? I didn't know you were right beside me when I went to hit the ball. Besides, your aiming completely SUCKS! I wouldn't trust you with that gun, even if my life depended on it."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Hello, remember that time when I hit your stalker boyfriend with my shoe that I threw at him? He was seven feet up in the air!"

"He is not my boyfriend, and that was a one time thing."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Raven thought of a way to peacefully end their argument. "Fine, how about we do RoShamBo? Whoever wins gets the gun."

"What the hell is RoShamBo?"

Raven smacked her forehead in annoyance. That had to hurt. "It's the Japanese name for RockPaperScissors."

Now Kristen was definitely confused. "Do we look Japanese to you? Fine, what ever. We'll play."

All this time Chris and Sheva watched to the side, not knowing whether to laugh or just be annoyed it's taking them so long to get ready. A game of best two out of three led to Kristen getting the gun. Raven really had to stop using rock all the time. As the group left the building, Raven could have sworn Kristen stuck her tongue out to mock her failure.

**Whoo, it's the end of the chapter. What did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know. In case any one was wondering, here is a visual as to what the "characters" look like (just remove the spaces of course): http:/ pikapelt. deviantart. com/#/d2v64ne **

**Sorry the drawing isn't the greatest. I suck at drawing cross-legged ):**

**-xwcx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** I know I said it would be awhile before I updated, but I just would post another chapter. My best friend read my story and she absolutely loved it. She made me feel obligated to write more because she wanted to know what happened next. You can bet my surprise considering she really does hate this game lol. Oh well, on to the next chapter! (:**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Resident Evil. If I did, there would have been way more jabs at Alfred's "other side" in CV. **

Everyone was on their merry little way down the ally when a scream could be herd from the building ahead. Chris and Raven exchanged worried looks, while Sheva and Kristen were just excited to keep moving. Well off course Kristen was, she really wanted to try out her new gun.

The moment of silence was shattered when Chris blurted out, "What the hell was that?"

Kristen, not being able to wait much longer, took off towards the building, calling over her shoulder, "There's only one way to find out."

Raven followed behind Chris and Sheva, letting out a heavy sigh. Can you blame her? She knows what is about to happen, and she doesn't even have a weapon to use.

As the group entered through the door, they watched in horror as a couple guys held a man down to the ground. The one who was sitting on top of the poor guy started to shove something oval shaped with tentacles into the squirming man's mouth. They looked up to see the newcomers and ran off before anyone could say a word.

The man began to cough as the "thing" traveled through his body. Sheva made the notion to help him, but Kristen held her back. Once the coughing stopped, the man began to bleed from his eyes and ears…that just has to suck.

While this happened, Raven stood back with a stunned look on her face. _Whoa, I new this was creepy but in person it's just plain messed up._

When the guy made no sign of moving, Chris decided to ask if he was "okay". Right when Chris's question was asked, the man stood up, stumbling like if he were drunk, and ran straight for Raven. Of course he had to go for the one person who didn't have a gun.

"Shit!" Raven yelled, scared out of her mind. Without thinking, Raven raised her fist to meet with the deranged man's face. Next she proceeded to kick him in the gut. The blow was strong enough to push the guy back. Chris seized the opportunity and shot him point blank in the head.

Kristen ran over to her friend to make sure she was alright. "Oh my gosh Raven, that was some totally wicked ninja moves you just pulled off!" To show that she was proud, Raven was received with a pat on the back.

"That was some quick thinking; nice work." Sheva pointed out. At least she said something. All Chris did was nod his head in slight approval.

As everyone was getting ready to leave, Kristen noticed an armchair in the corner of the room. She nudged Raven in the ribs and whispered in her ear, "Raven look. I know it's not a couch, but maybe you should check it for bullets."

Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes, but decided to humor her friend and search the stupid piece of furniture. Once she pulled the cushion from the chair, Raven couldn't believe her eyes. There actually was a small cache of handgun bullets in the armchair.

"Holly crap Kristen, I seriously found some!"

Surprised, Kristen ran up to her friend to take a look herself. "No freaking way! Who would have guessed that would have happened."

Chris over heard the girls talking, so he thought he might as well see what the big deal was. "Why does it matter that Raven found bullets in the chair any way?"

Kristen was the first to reply. "Well you see Chris, a little while back me and Raven were sleeping on some couches at my step-mom's apartment. In the middle of the night, Raven stood up on the couch, still half-asleep, and started tossing stuff around that was on it. I asked her what she was doing, and she said, 'Bullets. I'm looking for my bullets', and then went right back to sleep. You have no idea how confusing it was."

Apparently Sheva was listening as well, for she stopped what she was doing and looked at Raven like if she were nuts. "Why would you look for ammo in the chair now then?"

Raven held her hands up in defense. "It wasn't my idea! Kristen told me I should check the chair. I thought I'd look just for fun, and wolah! I found some ammo."

Chris just shrugged his shoulders and headed for the door. "Hm…weird. Well anyway, let's keep moving. "

The next room proved to be useless since there were no other doors, just a bunch of boxes and a couple book shelves. Chris looked outside the window and turned back towards the girls, a smirk plastered on his face. "It looks like we're going to have to jump."

Kristen looked like she was struck by lightning. "There is no way in hell I'm going out of a two story window!"

Raven just shook her head at her best friend. "You're telling me you are willing to ride a four-wheeler even after you crashed one with your sister, flying off of it and getting a huge scar on your shoulder, but you won't jump out of a window?"

Kristen just nodded her head.

Sheva patted the terrified teen on the shoulder. "Don't worry. Chris and I will go down first, and we'll make sure to catch you, okay?"

A slightly muffled "okay" could barely be heard.

Chris jumped through the window first, followed by Sheva. After a moment of trying to encourage her friend, Raven gave up getting Kristen to go next, and jumped as soon as Sheva yelled out a "Ready!"

Now it was Kristen's turn. She looked at the window, down to everyone that was waiting for her, and back towards the window. This wasn't going to end well.

"Uh Chris, could you catch me this time? It's not that I don't trust Sheva, because I do, I just think your big, cushiony arms will probably make it hurt a little less."

"Kristen, will you stop being a wuss and just jump already?" Wow Raven that was unexpected of you.

Biting her lip, Kristen closed her eyes and jumped out the window, screaming bloody murder the whole way down. She half expected to feel pain shoot through her as she hit the dusty ground, but found that she was abruptly stopped. Opening one eye, Kristen saw Chris looking down at her with a pained expression on his face. Who knew Kristen had such a strong set of lungs?

"Yay, you did catch me Chris. Thanks pal, you're so dependable. No wonder Jilly loves ya."

Chris let Kristen back onto the ground with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. Without a word the group moved onward. As they rounded a corner, a yell could be heard from behind them. A large group of people holding blunt instruments were charging right for them.

Sheva was about to tell everyone to run, only to see that she was by herself. Apparently she was left behind while the others ran to the safe house without her. She mumbled to herself about how she was cursed to work with such immature people, before she ran off to catch up with her team.

**Ha, so how was that chapter? It's 2 in the morning here, so I think I'll stop where we are and continue on next time. Did anyone like the humor? I honestly had a lot of fun writing this whole chapter. :D Please review to tell me your thoughts and opinions, thank you.**

**-xwcx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Woo, another chapter (: I'd like to thank POKEMASTAH** **&**, **Inochi N- f.O.G. for they pointed out some really valid things in the last chapter, and it helped me to tie up a few loose ends in this one. **

**This would have been done just a little sooner if my dad didn't have to go and get hit in the eye with a golf ball. I was too worried about him to write, but I'm in a better mood, so enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Resident Evil, just this story…and a cookie :3**

As Sheva slammed the blockade on the door Raven and Kristen were checking out the room, picking up the items on the shelves. Wow, a red herb and a hand grenade, how useful.

Raven turned around to look at the door once the loud banging started up. That's when she noticed Chris sitting on the steps, looking zoned out. She walked over to him and lightly poked his shoulder. No response; never a good sign.

"Are you okay Chris?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Chris shook his head. "Not really. When Kristen mention my old partner, for a moment I forgot she died. Some best friend I am."

Giving Chris a small pat on the shoulder, Raven walked over to Kristen and punched her in the back rather hard. That's going to leave a bruise.

Turning around in surprise, Kristen was met with a death glare. "What the hell was that for?"

Practically hissing, Raven replied in a whisper, "How could you mention Jill? Did you not watch the intro to the game?"

The only answer Raven received was silence.

"Well?"

"You know me Raven, I get distracted really…" Before Kristen could finish her sentence, the grenade she was holding glistened in the sunlight, capturing her attention.

"Oooooh; sheeny."

Now Raven was definitely confused. "What in the world does sheeny mean?"

Kristen just shrugs her shoulders. "Oh you know, it's a mixture between sheen and shiny. Sheeny."

"Okay…Well either way, you better go apologize to Chris."

Mumbling "fine", Kristen makes her way over to Chris and lets out a small apology.

Nodding his head, Chris started to get up from the step. "It's alright Kristen, thanks. There is one thing I don't get though. What exactly do you guys do in the BSAA? I mean, you have just about zero professionalism, and probably no experience in the field. I'm just curious, that's all."

The question completely took Kristen by surprise, and all she could do was stutter. Raven decided to spare her friend and answer the question instead. "Actually Chris, we lied. We're only interns at our branch. I work in Research, while Kristen tests new items like guns and armor. They sent us here to join you guys in order to gain some experience. Pft yeah right, those assholes."

Apparently this made sense to the older two, since they nodded their heads and prepared to move on to the next area.

**OoOo**

Our heroes entered the next building, grabbing a random herb on the way in. Something loud was happening outside, causing everyone to stay as quiet as possible. Looking out the window they saw a large crowd gathered around a wooden platform. Three figures could bee seen at the top of it. It finally dawned on them that one of the people up on the platform was the man at the butcher shop.

Kristen began freaking out and no one knew why until they noticed the giant of a man about to swing his large axe down on the guys head.

Starting to walk towards the window, Kristen was saying something that could have been similar to: "Oh hell no. We are not watching someone get their head chopped off."

Afraid that her friend would catch the mob's attention, Raven tried to hold back Kristen by grabbing her arm.

As soon as the axe came down, everyone turned away. That is, everyone except Kristen, who jerked forward out of her friend's grasp, smacking right into the window with a loud thud. At least she didn't crash though it, right?

The man on top of the platform whom was instigating the whole event turned at the sudden sound and noticed that they had company. He must not have wanted any outsiders to know what happened, since after yelling something into his mega phone the mob that had gathered turned around and headed for the building our heroes were in. Well, aren't they screwed?

After receiving many death glares from her teammates, Kristen just sulked to the back of the room while she watched everyone move into action.

Noticing the two conveniently placed book shelves near the window Kristen ran into, and the only other door leading out of the room, Sheva thought it would be a good idea to hold up in here for as long as possible.

"Chris, Raven, you guys push the shelves so we can use them as blockades. Kristen, stay far away from any more windows in the future."

Giving a slight nod, Chris and Raven turned to go do what they were told. While they were doing that, Sheva would shoot at any majini that neared the barred window in the corner of the room. Not wanting to be completely useless, Kristen ran around the room, collecting ammo and handing it to Sheva.

Once the book shelves were in place, Raven joined up with her friend at the back of the room. "Nice going Sherlock. This is almost as bad as the time when you peed your pants because your brother smacked against the window while we were playing Darkside Chronicles. Sheva was right; you really should stay away from windows." While saying this, Raven gently nudged her friend's shoulder, unable to contain the grin that was plastered on her face.

Chris and Sheva must have heard this since they stopped firing and stared at Kristen slightly surprised.

In order to defend herself, Kristen tried to explain to them why that happened in the first place. "It was dark outside, and we were at this one part where a zombie was smacking at a window in the video game. My stupid brother couldn't see us from the position on my bed, so he thought he'd try to move a little and he hit the window. It scared me, sheesh, don't judge me. "

Without a word the two hesitantly turned around and continued to shoot at the oncoming crowd. Kristen thought she might as well try to help since she had a gun, and joined in. As the silence grew, Raven began to devise a plan. She knew she couldn't put it to action though until the time was right.

No one seemed to notice when she made her way over to the wall that was blocking them from the angry mob. A loud thumping could be heard coming in that direction and within a second the huge berserker with the axe barged through the wall. This was the moment Raven was waiting for.

Without any notice, she ran towards the now opened up wall, trying her best to avoid the axe that came a little too close for comfort.

As she was running, Raven thought she heard Chris yell out where she was going. Yelling over her shoulder she called "To get a gun!"

**Sorry to stop right there, but I think that's good enough for now. Also sorry there isn't that much humor in this chapter, maybe the next one there will be more. Either way I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time!**

**-xwcx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** Sorry it took me a while to update. I had a lack of inspiration to write, and my computer crashed, so I couldn't save any files onto it. Luckily my mom bought me this awesome flash drive (it's in the shape of a mouse, yay!), so I can finally work on this chapter. **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Resident Evil. If I did, Leon would have kissed Claire, not Ada, in RE2.**

The heat from the blazing sun must have confused Raven, since she kept running from building to building as if she wasn't sure what exactly she should be doing. Panting, she made her way into the first door she saw, which was located behind some old abandoned bus...or something along those lines. Hoping that it was a small safe haven from the attacking enemies, she starting looking around in search of the machine gun she new was somewhere in the area.

No such luck though, for all that could be found was an herb and some ammo. Hissing in irritation Raven thought to herself: _Damnit! How can I possibly forget where that freaking gun is? I've played this game probably 15 times already._

Just to make sure she was still safe, Raven took a peek outside the window and could have sworn she tinkled her pants ever so slightly. The man with the axe was heading straight for the building she was hiding out in; her teammates were nowhere to be seen. Taking one more glance back outside, she ran to the other window and jumped out of it, ignoring the glass shattering around her.

That's when she finally noticed the silver case several feet away from her. Well, she must have felt like a complete moron. Without looking back, Raven made a mad dash towards the case, hoping she'd make it in time.

OoOo

Kristen and Sheva shared a quick look of disbelief as they watched Raven run off on her own; both wondering how the hell she could be so reckless. Nodding to Sheva to follow the teen, Chris started firing at the huge freak of nature when he noticed it beginning to turn around, back towards the way it came.

As badly as Kristen wanted to follow Sheva, she knew she better stay with Chris. After all, she couldn't just leave the poor guy to fend for himself. _The next time I see Raven, I am going to strangle her to death for being so stupid!_ Such loving thoughts Kristen.

Right when the two were about to reload their handguns, a crunching noise could be heard from above. Without a moment's warning, something heavy fell on top of Kristen, knocking the breath out of her.

OoOo

Being so happy on finally having a gun, Raven couldn't help but laugh maniacally. Poor Sheva. Since she was close enough to hear the evil laughter; she must have thought the teen had snapped. Once her laughter died off, Raven turned around only to have her moment of triumph crushed.

The berserker with the axe was right in front of her, readying himself to crash the large weapon right on top of her. Before Raven could react, Sheva grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way; the axe missing its mark only by mere inches.

Without a word, both women were running back towards the spot Chris and Kristen should still be holding up at. Every once in a while they would turn around to try and shoot the axe man in an attempt to kill him.

OoOo

It definitely surprised Kristen when she realized that what had fallen on top of her was a man. Unfortunately since she was so light weight, Kristen was completely pinned to the ground, unable to move. At least Chris came to her rescue, punching her attacker in the face, which caused him to fall over to the side. As she was getting up, Kristen noticed Sheva and Raven making their way towards them; the giant monster of a man not too far behind. Aiming very carefully at a red barrel that was conveniently placed, Kristen shot at it as soon as her friends were clear. The blast pushed the mad man back a little, bringing him down onto one of his knees.

Sheva saw this opportunity and ran back towards him, doing some sort of sweep kick to his head. Apparently that was all that was needed, for the berserker gave one final growl and slammed into the dirt floor. Not given much time to celebrate, Chris and Sheva's radio beeped into life, a man on the other line ordering them to take cover.

As soon as everyone was in a safe position, a helicopter overhead shot a rocket launcher at the big red door that was blocking their way to the next area.

Kristen couldn't help but comment at this. "You know, where the hell was this guy when we were fighting the huge dude with his freakin' axe?"

No one responded. Instead they just shrugged their shoulders and started to make their way to the newly opened path.

OoOo

By following the path that made a few turns every now and then, the group was faced with yet another door. Next to the door was an opening in the ground, a ladder leading down into it.

Kristen decided to go down and investigate, after all, there might be something special hidden. When she returned, Kristen held up a small chest filled with gold coins; a large grin threatening to spill over her face.

"Hey guys, look what I found!"

Raven rolled her eyes at her friend's excitement. How could she not? She knew Kristen wasn't at all surprised with her find.

"Yeah Kristen, that's great." The sarcasm in her voice was clearly evident.

Pretending to be hurt, Kristen gave a small pout towards her friend. "You could at least try being excited about what I found."

Giving a small sigh Raven started her sentence over with a fake peppy tone. "Like OMG Kristen, that is just so totally radical that you found some money."

Chuckling a little, Chris could help but point out to Raven that she sounded a lot like a "Valley Girl".

It seems Raven didn't know what that meant since her expression quickly changed from mockery to anger. Trying to get back at Chris, Raven punched him pretty hard in the arm. Who would have guessed someone as small as Raven could hit so hard?

Yelling as loud as she could, Raven replied with, "I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE!"

Sheva must not have known what a "Valley Girl" was either since she stared at Chris looking completely appalled.

Chris, not wanting to be the bad guy in this discussion, decided to explain what he said. "No Raven, I said Valley Girl, not call girl. A Valley Girl is one of those preppy High School teens that usually say things similar to what you just said to Kristen."

Looking rather embarrassed, Raven nodded her head in silence and made her way over to the door, waiting for everyone to join her. Almost in unison the others broke out in laughter. It's not Raven's fault she didn't know the difference.

Getting annoyed, Raven called out to them, "Are you guys coming or not?"

Once everything started to settle down, the others walked over to Raven as she started opening the large door.

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I couldn't think of any other way to end this. lol The thing about the Valley Girl actually happened once between me and my cousin. Never had I felt so insulted XD Did anyone like this chapter? Please let me know, all reviews are appreciated. Until next time!**

**-xwcx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** **Hey guys, I was hoping to give you SOMETHING before I went back to school, so here is the newest chapter. My muse works in odd ways. All week I've been trying to bring myself to update but it's been a no go. It's 2 in the morning, I can't sleep, and all of a sudden I feel like writing. Oh well, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Resident Evil. If I did, we would know what the heck happened to Rebecca, Billy, and Sherry. I mean seriously, it's as if they fell off the face of the Earth!**

Finding themselves in a more downtown like area, our heroes decided to explore a little before moving any further. After a few fights against majini, and tossing Sheva around like a rag doll, the team was rewarded with a key for their efforts. Making their way into a more opened area, the group noticed a blonde woman in a black dress being pulled inside by a man from the second story balcony of a building.

Before rushing in to save her, Sheva lead everyone to the small building that was to their left. Apparently the key they found earlier went to this door. A quick inspection of the spacey room provided the team with a shotgun; it was decided that Chris would be the one to carry it.

Making their way up the flight of stairs, Kristen made a note that it was eerily quite. Taking a glance around it seemed that the blonde woman was by herself, the man that was dragging her before was nowhere to be seen. As Sheva checked ahead to make sure the room was secure, Raven and Kristen watched as Chris moved forward towards the woman.

Stumbling forward, the woman in black fell forward; Chris, being the knight in shining armor that he is, caught her in his arms so that she wouldn't fall to the ground. When asked if she was "alright", the woman moved her arm in a way that seemed as if she were about to hug Chris. Naturally Kristen couldn't help but make one of her sarcastic comments.

"Aw Chris, I think she has a crush on you."

Without a moments notice, tentacle-like things spouted out of the woman's mouth. Noticing her partner was in trouble, Sheva aimed at the woman's head and shot, only to miss by a couple centimeters. At least it was enough to make the woman back off a little, allowing Chris to push her off of him.

"Sheva, why'd you have to go and ruin the moment? Clearly she was about to kiss Chris." You're really on the roll with witty comments, aren't you Kristen?

Giving her friend the look that said 'this is not the time', Raven turned her attention back to the blonde woman and began shooting at her. Chris and Sheva wasted no time joining her.

Once a well placed head-shot from Sheva entered the woman's skull, a large, black worm busted out of it. Before Chris could pull out the shotgun to shoot down the new enemy, a man grabbed him from behind. It would probably have been a good idea if someone had kept an eye on the surrounding doors, no? Running to help out Chris, Sheva remembered about the grenade Kristen had found earlier. Once she was certain no one else was in danger, Sheva asked for the grenade.

Taking a quick glance around to make sure her teammates were far enough away, she pulled on the pin and threw the bomb in the direction most of the enemies were. The blast was strong enough that it killed majority of the majini, and the parasitic woman. Not even given a chance to relax, the group continued to move on to the next area not knowing what horrors awaited them.

OoOo

Making their way through the building, our heroes were growing in anticipation ever since they heard that chilling scream when they first entered through. As they were nearing their destination, Raven and Kristen were quickly being overcome with dread. Wouldn't you if you knew what was about to happen?

As they went through one final door, the group was met with the horrible sight of the discarded bodies of the remaining Alfa Team. Movement caught Chris's eye, and he saw that one member was still alive. The two teenagers watched in silence as they talked, sadness spreading across their faces as they watched him die right in front of them.

Noticing the disk in Chris's hand, Raven thought she should try and ease the tension among the group.

"You know, I'll be pissed if there is nothing more then porn on that."

Kristen stared at her friend in shock. "How can you joke at a time like this? We just saw a man die!"

Looking slightly hurt, Raven tried her best to defend herself. "I know that Kristen, I was just trying to make things a little more light-hearted. It's a copping technique, okay?"

Sheva decided that this was the best moment to interrupt in order to tell everyone that she saw someone run off a second ago. "Do you think it could be our target, Irving?"

Chris was the one to answer. "I don't know, but we better follow them to make sure."

Nodding as if that was what Sheva expected to hear, she turned around and made her way to the only other door in the room.

OoOo

Raven felt her whole body stiffen as she watched Chris check to see if the key they found was the one that matched the door that was in front of them. As if on queue, some sort of large black creature made of tentacles came crashing down behind them. Cursing under her breath, Raven watched as the monster moved towards them.

Noticing that the creature was about to land a blow on its unsuspecting victims, Raven ran towards the hallway that led to the furnace. Seeing as how only Kristen had followed her, Raven called out to others.

"Come on guys, we can use that large furnace we saw earlier to burn this damn monster to a crisp."

As soon as Chris and Sheva were close enough to them, the two teenagers ran as fast as they could down the narrow passage. The creature was catching up at a surprisingly speedy rate. Taking charge of the situation Chris made a quick decision on who should do what. "Okay, Sheva, you and Kristen wait at the control panel for the furnace; Raven and I will try to lure the monster in."

Once the teams were set, everyone ran off to get ready for what was about to happen. Hoping that it contained something explosive, or even just flammable, Chris thought it would be a good idea to knock down a large, cylinder container that just happened to be in the room. When the creature fully made it into the room, Chris and Raven began shooting at it, backing away slowly as they did so.

Infuriated by the onslaught of bullets, the monster rushed towards its attackers. Surprised by the creatures sudden burst of speed, Chris fumbled to grab his shotgun, firing at the orange cylinder by accident. Unfortunately he and Raven were still a little too close, and as soon as the shell hit the cylinder both of them were pushed back from the blast.

Chris was in front of Raven slightly, so he was able to shield the teen from most of the small explosion. Confused and a little dazed, Raven couldn't figure out why Chris was slightly on top of her until she saw the smoke coming from his hair.

"You are such a freaking idiot Chris! At the very least you could have aimed upward until we were far enough!"

Quickly getting up off the ground, Chris couldn't help but scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment that he actually blew them up. Not having much time to catch their breath, the two made their way to the furnace for the blast from earlier didn't do all that much damage to the monster.

A few moments later they were able to lure the monster in. As soon as Chris and Raven were out, Kristen pulled on the lever that was located on the control panel. Sucking in her breath she watched the two doors to the furnace slowly close shut, trapping the monstrous creature. No one talked as they watched the thing get set on fire, screaming in agony as it slowly died.

**Sorry to leave it there, but I think that's good enough for now. Also sorry this chapter is a little boring. In my opinion it's more of a filler chapter more then anything. Ugh, why do all my great ideas have to be for the parts that won't be coming until far latter in the story? Either way I hope you guys liked this. Feel free to review to let me know what you think. Until next time!**

**-xwcx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** **Yes it's the weekend, which means: dun dun dun! Another chapter! :D Thanks to all of you who have reviewed/added to favorites/added to story alert. It means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Resident Evil. If I did, Chris would not have started out with just a stupid knife in RE1/REmake.**

After fighting the giant monster, our heroes found themselves in a large garage space filled with BSAA vehicles. Watching as Chris and Sheva talked to their superiors about what they should do next, Kristen over heard Chris mention the word "Ganado". Feeling a quick burst of happiness she turned to her friend and whispered in her ear, "I told you the people trying to kill us are called Ganado, not majini!"

"Kristen for the last time they are too! The ones in Spain are called Ganado, plus this is a slightly different strand of the parasite."

Raven really has to start learning how to whisper quietly, for now everyone was staring at her, more then a little confused.

"I uh…know this…because we um…had to study all the famous BOW outbreaks since 98' for our internships?" The way Raven said this almost made it sound more like a question then a statement.

Chris nodded his head, letting the subject go, but Sheva kept staring as if she were about to say something. Before any words could escape her mouth, Kristen yelled rather loudly that they should keep moving. Complying with her suggestion, everyone continued on in silence.

OoOo

Making their way out of the maze of stacked up cargo carriers, the team ended up in a different part of the town. A gate on the west side of the area opened up to a dock that branched out to the other side of the blockade of stalls. Upon examination that the gate was locked, it was decided that they would check the biggest building in the area for a key. As they were passing the middle of the open space, Kristen was struck with a feeling of mischief.

"Hey Chris, do you have any more grenades on ya?"

Mentally checking over their entire inventory, Chris nodded his head. "Sure I do, why?"

Trying to be nonchalant about her answer, Kristen shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, I was just thinking about how awesome it would be to blow up those food stalls."

A grin threatened to break out on the man's face, clearly someone likes explosions. "Hell yeah we can do that!"

Eyes wide in fear and shock, Raven quickly grabbed onto one of Chris's arms as best as she could in an attempt to stop him from retrieving the hand held bomb. "No, no, no! What if we need that for later?"

The same look of concern was etched into Sheva's delicate features. Hesitantly Chris gave in to what the worried teen had said and left the grenade to continue sitting in his back pocket.

Letting out a sigh, Sheva went into the building as the others stayed outside keeping watch. Coming back out, the older woman held up a key that was attached to a large metal ring. Hoping that it was the right one, they all made their way back to the gate.

As luck would have it, the key did match. Unfortunately, as soon as the new pathway opened up, a large group of enemies came rushing towards them. Once the threat was taken care of, the group moved onward.

Off the wooden dock and back onto land, Raven and Kristen were roughly pushed behind the large stone wall that was beside them as two flaming arrows zoomed past where their heads would have been.

About 10 enemies were up ahead, a good number of them equipped with crossbows. Almost on queue, the helicopter from before appeared. Once again the radio sets Chris and Sheva had on them beeped into life. Kirk, the man from before, said, "Leave it to me."

Apparently there must have been an unlimited amount of rocket launcher ammo on the 'copter, since one shot after another was fired into the crowd. Once the smoke cleared, there was only one enemy left. Sheva raised her hand gun, aiming carefully to try and land a head shot, when Kirk fired one more rocket.

The explosion caused the single enemy to blow up into tiny pieces; Kristen made a joke on how that was completely overkill.

Now that the area was free of any threat, the team was able to search the area for any useful items; Sheva lucking out upon finding a rifle with ammo near by.

OoOo

Once again moving onward, a buzz shattered the silence as the radio came to life one more time.

A frantic voice on the other end called out loud enough for Raven and Kristen to hear clearly what was being said. "What the fuck are those? Flying BOWs are attacking the 'copter! Aw shit, we're going down!"

As soon as the last sentence was spoken, the line went dead. Raven was the first to say anything. "Language much? Someone clearly wasn't loved enough as a child."

Despite the serious situation, everyone couldn't help but crack a smile at the out of place joke. Before continuing on, the radio beeped once more, giving instructions for all teams to respond to the helicopter's crash site.

Looking up to see a trail of smoke, Sheva used her PDA to map out a route to where she thought the helicopter might have crashed. Holding up her thumb to show that she was done, Sheva walked ahead of the group, leading them to their next awaited adventure.

**Meh, I have mixed feelings for this chapter. Some parts I really liked, others not so much. I'd like to know what you guys thought of this. Liked it? Hated it? Please let me know (: Sorry I skipped a large amount of the game in here, I just never like playing that part, so why would I enjoy writing about it? xP**

**-xwcx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** **To be honest I was a little hesitant to write this chapter since I got ZERO feedback last time. Guys in order for me to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong, I do need to hear from you every now and then. Oh well, here's another chapter anyway; please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Resident Evil, just this story.**

Suspense was building up within the group as they made their way up a small stairway. To the side buildings surrounded the little alley, making it impossible for more then two people to move side by side. Up ahead a gate lay in wait, and knowing their luck so far, our heroes were more then certain something bad was about to happen.

Kristen, being the first to reach halfway up the stairs, heard the humming of a chainsaw brake the silence that was originally in place.

On the other side of the gate was a man with a bag over his head, carrying a large chainsaw. As he moved forward, he cut the bar locking the gate in with the whirling bladed weapon and ran towards the trapped group of people.

Trying to turn around, Kristen noticed that the others were already running back down the stairs, leaving her alone with the mad chainsaw man...something seemed all too familiar about this…

"Damn it Raven, you PROMISED!" Fury was etched onto the teen's face as she followed suit of the others, catching up to them easily enough.

Noticing a drum of gasoline as they ran past it, Sheva turned around as soon as she was certain she was at a safe enough distance and aimed at the red barrel. The man wielding his chainsaw was slowly making his way towards his new prey, only to make the mistake of walking up to said barrel.

Without hesitation Sheva shot the red drum, a small explosion hit the crazed man, pushing him back a few feet. Seeing this as the best time, Chris and Raven began shooting, trying their best to aim for the man's head.

Kristen watched on in horror as the bullets weren't quite making their mark. _Shit, shit, shit! This guy is harder to kill in real life; what's up with that? _

With each bullet the man would back up ever so slightly, even if he wasn't taking all that much damage. Kristen noticed that there was an electrical box hanging off of a pole, not too far away from where the dreaded chainsaw majini was standing.

Aiming her gun up towards it, the teen waited as patiently as she could, this isn't very much mind you, for the blasted enemy to walk under the box. Just inches away from the wanted spot, both Chris and Raven's gun ran out of ammo. Sheva was fumbling with some extras they had found earlier, trying to distribute the small amount of bullets left to both of them evenly.

Hissing in annoyance Kristen nudged Sheva with her elbow. "Just shoot the hell out of him yourself woman! Let those two idiots reload their own guns!" A little hesitant to be ordered around by a teenager, Sheva turned back towards the man with his chainsaw, shooting as accurately as she could towards his head.

A couple groans could be heard as Raven and Chris looked offended by Kristen's comment. Allowing herself to take a quick break, Kristen rolled her eyes at the two. "Hey, don't be offended by the truth guys. Now get over yourselves and help us kill this asshole!" You're just so loving, aren't you Kristen?

A few more shots from Sheva were enough to get the man under the electrical box like Kristen had intended. Aiming her gun back to the box, the teen fired and watched with a small amount of glee as the object fell from its post and landed on top of the majini's head. The electrical current was exactly what was needed in order to kill the mad man.

Raven felt like if her stomach had dropped as she heard the hum of the chainsaw still going. Playing the game as many times as she had, the girl knew what it meant. Quickly grabbing the key that had fallen from the man's pocket, Raven ran towards the now opened gate, calling behind her "Come on guys. HURRY!"

As if her voice was some sort of signal, the majini rose back up as soon as Raven spoke. The others didn't need to be told twice as the man started wielding his chainsaw around, not caring what it was he hit.

OoOo

Locking the large door behind them, Sheva closed her eyes and let out a small sigh to show her exhaustion. More then once she had to push someone out of the way before the chainsaw from before came down on a part of their body. It must suck being the one to worry about whether or not anyone from their group died.

Opening her eyes back up, the woman noticed that they had made it to the crash site, which was a spacious garbage dump. Moving forward only a few feet, a yell could be heard from all directions.

Chris let out an exasperated moan. "Are you freaking serious? We just got done with the chainsaw guy!"

Before anyone could respond to this, multiple men on motorcycles drove into the opened area, each of them carrying large chains. One of them swung his chain towards Sheva, though it didn't hit its target as Raven pushed her out of the way. Unfortunately the metal snaked around the teen's ankle, pulling her down to the ground hard.

Seeing as how someone was attached to his chain, the one man started to drive in the opposite direction, dragging Raven on the dusty ground behind him.

Trying to tug the metal free from her leg, Raven shouted out to no one in particular "Shoot it! Shoot it now!"

Chris was the one to land a bullet on the chain, which caused it to shatter, allowing the now very dusty Raven to get back on her feet. As she was making her way back to the group, two more men on motorcycles moved towards them.

Ducking out of the way just in time, Kristen noticed yet another cyclist moving closer, though this time he was heading straight for her. Lifting the gun up to try and shoot the man off of his bike, Kristen pulled the trigger only to be met with a soft clicking noise. She tried again, but nothing happened. Knowing that there was plenty of ammo still in the small gun, Kristen realized that he weapon had jammed…at the worst possible moment to boot.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Kristen braced herself for a sharp pain to pierce her body, but it never came. Opening one eye, the teen let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. The men on the bikes were down; a group of BSAA agents were now surrounding them. Apparently Kristen didn't hear the shots since each one of their guns had a silencer attached to it.

Turning to her best friend, Kristen held up her hand as if to high five. Raven complied with her request; her face showed the same amount of happiness that Kristen felt. Who wouldn't be happy that their butts just got some much needed saving?"

**For the most part I really like this chapter, and I hope you guys do to. Though I'll admit there are some boring parts here and there. ^^;**

**Oh and in case you didn't get what Kristen was talking about when they first encountered the chainsaw guy, in the beginning of the story Raven promised not to leave Kristen for dead if a chainsaw guy was chasing her. OBVIOUSLY Raven just broke that promise…what an awesome friend she is xP**

**-xwcx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** **I am so sorry this is rather late (in terms of how frequently I update). For the past week I haven't had the chance to get onto a computer, but all that is over…I hope; and here is the newest chapter! To make up for the long-ish wait, here is a lengthier chapter then usual. By the way, it was "Kristen's" birthday last Sunday, and we saw the new Resi movie…IT WAS AWESOME! Yes I am an RE fan that likes the movies :P**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Resident Evil or the song "My Best Friend's Hot" by the Dollyrots (even if the lyrics are changed ever so slightly). I just own this story.**

Letting out a small sigh of exhaustion, Raven sat down on the nearest chair she could find. After the motorcycle incident, the group made their way into a building so that the two teams could swap information and what not. Feeling something from underneath her move, Raven jumped up from her position, screaming the entire time. Apparently she didn't realize Kristen was originally sitting in the seat.

Once she was calm enough, Raven heard Chris letting out a quick gasp, muttering under his breath, "Jill!"

Sheva over heard Chris's little exclamation; her first response was to express her confusion.

Ignoring the woman's question, Chris continued to search through the file on the PDA he was holding to see if he could find any additional information. Nudging her arm, Kristen whispered into the older girl's ear, "There's a picture of Chris's _special_ friend that went missing a while back"

Absently mindedly Sheva nodded her head, never letting her gaze stray from the dazed man in front of them. Remembering that Josh was still in the room, Sheva turned her attention back to him.

"Josh, do you think it would be okay if these two girls stayed with you? It would be far too dangerous to let them keep-"

Not letting Sheva finish her sentence, Kristen cut in. "No way Sheva, we want to stick with you and Chris! Have we not shown that we can be helpful?"

Raven, who didn't want to leave the group either, pitched in, "Besides, you know that big lug over there will need all the help he can get when it comes to the more logical stuff." While speaking, the teen jerked her thumb at Chris, letting a smirk play across her face.

At this, Chris looked up from the small electronic device that he was messing with earlier, annoyance plastered upon his features. "Hey now! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Smiling herself, Kristen patted the older man's back as if for condolence. "It's okay Chris, you're still lovable."

Shaking her head, Sheva rolled her eyes. "I guess they'll stick with us Josh. We'll meet up with your team later on; please be careful."

A quick glance between best friends, a silent message passing between them, and Raven began mouthing out the words: '_one, two, three'_ to Kristen. As soon as three was mouthed, the two friends simultaneously broke into song, making sure to sing loud enough for Sheva to hear; although it's quite possible they purposefully forgot the fact that the guys could hear them just as well.

In a slightly off key manor, the teens sung the words, "_Sheva's best friend's hot; her best friend's hot. No matter what she does he loves her not. Oh-oh oh, oh-oh oh. Not not not not not, he loves her not!"_

Looking a bit flustered, Sheva cursed quietly as she moved to the door in which was the entryway to the next area. Taking this as his queue to leave, Josh headed out the other door. All the while Chris just stood there, not quite sure what to do, looking almost like a lost puppy. Such an adorable thought, don't you agree?

Seeing as how no one was following her, Sheva snapped behind her shoulder, "Come on already!" As everyone exchanged a look of amusement, Raven commented on how "someone" must be going through their bad time of the month.

OoOo

Making their way through a train yard, our heroes now found themselves on a ledge that over looked a small mining cart, up ahead there was a short series of bombs. Raising her hand, Kristen remarked rather loudly, "I think Chris should go first!"

Seeing as how no one was against the idea, Chris shrugged his shoulders and lowered himself down from the platform. As soon as his feet hit the metal flooring, the cart lunged forward, barely giving Chris enough time to aim and shoot at the trip-wire bomb that was awaiting him only a few yards away. Unfortunately he didn't see the trap that was set right after, and once the cart made it close enough, Chris was pushed out of the little metal contraption.

Raven began to panic when she realized he wasn't getting back up; Chris just continued to lay there, a small amount of smoke lingering on his body. Looking into the faces of those next to her, Raven saw the same look of worry etched into them.

Without a word Sheva jumped down from their position, catching the two teens as they did the same thing. Running to where Chris's body was sprawled out on the dusty ground, Kristen handed the older woman the red-green herb mixture she was carrying in her black hoodie pocket. All the while she thought to herself, _you better be okay Chris, or I'll kill you!_

Checking Chris's neck for a pulse, Sheva gave the worried teens a thumbs up before she sprayed all the visible lacerations upon his body. As they watched on in silence, Raven and Kristen sat down next to Chris's unconscious form, not caring on whether or not they'd get their jeans dirty.

Once she was down patching up Chris, Sheva sat down next to Raven. Trying her best to reassure the girls, she noted out loud that there was a steady pulse, and the man was going to be fine. They just had to wait awhile so that he could rest.

Waiting for what felt like hours, Kristen got tired of sitting around staring at nothing but Chris's chest move from him breathing. Pushing herself up off the ground, she slowly made her way over to where his large form lay. Grabbing onto his shoulders, Kristen shook as hard as she could, yelling loudly as she hoped it would be enough to wake him up. "Wake up already! Get your lazy ass up, or else I won't give you the photos I have of Jill in a bikini!"

Showing no signs that he planned to wake up anytime soon, Kristen dropped Chris back onto the ground and plopped herself down into her original spot. Noticing the looks of disbelief in Raven and Sheva's face, Kristen looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Meh, it was worth a try, you know?"

Before anyone could find a dignified response to this, movement caught their attention. About time Chris woke up huh?

Letting out a groan of pain, Chris used his arm to support his weight as he looked at the three women sitting near by. "Ugh, why does my head hurt so damn bad?"

With a loud snort Raven answered his question. "Oh I don't know, maybe it's from the fact you just got blown up; or maybe it's because Kristen went nuts and started yelling at you to wake up. Either way you suck for making us worry about you so much!"

Not waiting to hear a response, Raven got up and stepped over Chris to the elevator shaft that was waiting up ahead a few feet. Since Sheva was helping Chris to stand up, Kristen moved over to the elevator as well. Once she was certain everyone was fully in the shaft, she pushed the large red button that indicated to go downwards.

As they were descending underground Chris shot a look over to Kristen. "I don't suppose I can still have those photos?"

All that could be heard as the darkness over came the group was a smacking noise, and a rather loud "Ow!"

OoOo

As warm sunlight beat down on the faces of the group, Kristen let out a sound of pure joy. The dark, damp caves they were forced to excavate through didn't help all too much with her claustrophobia...or was it coulrophobia that she had?

Taking in her surroundings, Raven noticed that they were just moments away from finally meeting _her_. Excitement coursed through the teen as she anticipated the moment. The woman they were going to be seeing soon enough is one of her top favorite characters after all.

Following Sheva lead the team up the stairs to the awaiting building, Raven clutched her gun tightly, ready for what was about to happen.

As they burst through the door way, Kristen automatically trained her gun on the man standing before them. His hair a sandy blond and his clothes looked like your typical criminal-based salesmen: a horribly colored button up shirt, with a bland suit jacket with matching bottoms. Yep, it was Irving all right.

Startled by the newcomers, Irving swore as he grabbed a handgun that was sitting on the desk in front of him. He was so certain that the BSAA agents would have taken longer to get through the mines, especially when they were dragging a couple kids along for the ride. Not sure who to point the weapon at, Irving kept switching targets frantically; 4 against 1 was never a fair ratio.

Sheva was the first to speak. "So you're Irving!"

Irving scoffed, finding the remark slightly funny for no apparent reason. "Wow, perceptive, aren't cha?"

In the background we can see Raven making gagging noises, while Kristen brought her hand up to her head, miming suicide. Yeah, his voice is _that_ bad.

Annoyed (maybe either by Irving's idea of humor, or by his horrid voice; the world may never know), Sheva jerked her gun forward, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"You think this is a joke? You're just like all the other piece of scum terrorists!"

Quickly looking between the people surrounding him, Irving raised his free hand to his chest. "Oh no, I'm a business man with standards."

Kristen being the one to have the most self-control said one final thing before both her and Raven broke out into a fit of laughter. "Dude, is it even possible to make that sentence more gay?"

Once the two friends' laughter died out, Chris shot a glance at them. "Now that was just mean Kristen. Besides, gay can mean happy!"

A little bummed that Chris ruined the moment, Raven leaned over to her friend, whispering: "Says the guy who keeps a unicorn medal at his desk."

With a small grin on Kristen's face she turned back to the others, seeing as how they were still trying to get Irving to drop his weapon. Before either one of the teens could raise their gun, a small canister burst through the window, spewing out white smoke.

Sheva and Chris dragged the girls down to the ground, covering their mouths as to not breathe in any of the vapors. Not long after everyone hit the deck, a woman in a black cloak and mask came through the window as well. Without a word she rushed Irving forward, pushing him out of the window, following soon after.

Not wanting to loose their target, Chris and Sheva jumped up from the ground, running to the window to see where they headed off to. Unfortunately no one was in site, the area around them lifeless. While the two of them were searching through the broken pane, Raven decided to go ahead and "check" the desk for the map to the oil fields.

Letting out a small "hurrah" of joy, Raven walked over to the awaiting group, showing them the thick piece of paper.

Almost immediately Sheva recognized what was placed in front of her. "That's a map of an oil field in the marshlands."

Nodding, Chris reached for the map to examine it himself. After a moments passing he folded it up and placed it in his pants' pocket. "I'm guessing that's where Irving is going. Let's tell HQ about this new info, and then we'll head out ourselves."

Everyone let out a sound of agreement, checking their personal supplies to see if they were ready for the next upcoming escapade.

**Man was this chapter hard to write, but it sure was a lot of fun! I hope you all enjoyed it, and hopefully I'll be able to post the next update soon enough. If you don't get the thing about the unicorn medal, there is a puzzle in RE2 where you have to find that object; and where else do you find it but on Chris's desk in the STARS office. xD Feel free to leave a review telling me about what your thoughts. All comments are appreciated. Until next time!**

**-xwcx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** **I'd like to thank all of those who have read and reviewed/ added to favorites/ put this on story alert; it means a lot to me. Also special thanks to ****Gunbladez19** **for giving me such great ideas on the story that I know I'll be using later on. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Resident Evil; if I did there would be far too much chaos for the characters to handle ;)**

With a little searching, Kristen found a rifle in one of the left over lockers; after much pleading she was able to convince Chris to switch her it for the shotgun. Damn she's lucky!

Noticing how people were starting to make their way to the temporary hide out, Chris called out orders of action. "Raven, you and Kristen go downstairs and take out any majini that make it through the door. Sheva, you stay with me and we'll try to snipe out as many as we can."

Letting out grunts of agreement, everyone headed off to their awaiting position. Not wanting to waste any ammo on her new gun, Kristen grabbed a hold of her handgun and rushed down the stairs, Raven not too far behind.

With a quick sweep of the area, the girls confirmed that no one was inside the building yet…until of course they let their guard down, and someone crashes right through the door. A quick bullet to the head and the intruder was no longer a problem. This continued on for a while until Chris and Sheva appeared from upstairs, announcing that it was safe to move on.

As Chris began opening the door in front of them, he suddenly jumped back, startling the woman behind him.

Sheva was the first to voice her concerns. "Chris, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just remembered something: ladies first." With a small laugh the man swept his hand in front of him to signal that someone should go ahead.

Kristen rolled her eyes, understanding what Chris meant. "You know, you're a real wuss Chris. I'm fairly certain you won't get blown up again!"

Without waiting for a response, Kristen pushed past the stupefied man and walked into the brightness of outside. Shrugging her shoulders, Raven followed after.

OoOo

Albeit it was a little tricky getting through the men with a never ending supply of Molotov cocktails, Kristen couldn't be any happier. They were maybe 1/4 of the way through the game, and there had yet to be any "close calls". She probably forgot about the monster that our heroes need to take out in order to move on to the next area.

The team had found themselves on a ledge that over looked the rest of their path which seemed to wound itself behind the cliff walls up ahead. Taking the time to make sure everyone reached the ground safely, it was noted that the sound of a truck's horn honking wasn't too far in the distance.

On queue, said truck came charging down the dusty trail, its horn blaring the entire time. As it came skidding to a halt, not too far from where the group was positioned, a large thud could be heard from inside the metal casing the truck was toeing. Within a moment, the hatch opened up, revealing a bat of sorts, but mutated beyond repair.

Letting out a high pitched scream, the monster jumped off the truck and into the air, stretching out its wings so that it could stay afloat.

Giving another cry, the giant bat swooped down to the ground; rearing to attack it's first pray: Kristen. As calmly as she could, Kristen tried aiming towards the underbelly of the monster with the shotgun. When she pulled the trigger, she was met with a soft click. Kristen couldn't believe her luck. _Damn it! Did this really have to happen to me twice in a row?_

Noting that the distance between her and the bat was quickly declining, Kristen threw the useless weapon at the creature's head as a last resort. Her throw hit dead center in between the monster's eyes, causing it to pause for a moment in confusion.

Seizing the opportunity, Kristen ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Not before quickly sending a glare Chris's way.

"You're an asshole Chris! It would have been awesome of you to give a warning that there was no freaking ammo in the shotgun!"

"I'm really sorry Kristen. I swear I didn't know!" It was notable on the man's features that he was just as shocked as the teen about the lack of ammunition.

Instead of responding, Kristen pulled out her handgun readying herself to shoot the bat's known weak spot the next chance she got.

OoOo

As the mutated bat from Hell descended down upon her best friend, Raven bit her lip rather roughly, trying and failing to aim at the monster's soft stomach. When she noticed that Kristen wasn't shooting at the ugly beast, Raven felt all the blood drain from her face, all that was going through her mind was _Please let Kristen get out okay. PLEASE!_

She could have fainted right then and there when her friend was able to run off to a safe distance; now the only problem was to actually kill the damn creature. In the distance, a glint caught Raven's attention. Making sure the others were keeping the monster well enough distracted, Raven ran towards the shining object.

Reaching down to grab the item of interest, Raven stopped right as her fingers grazed the cool metal of the object. A scream of agony erupted from the teen's lips, her shoulder suddenly engulfed in excruciating pain. Craning her neck to see the cause of her discomfort, a gasp escaped Raven when she noticed blood trickling from her shoulder.

Not sure what exactly it was that caused the wound, Raven turned around, hoping to find the source of whatever it was that harmed her. At first all she could see was the back portion of the mutated bat, obstructing her view, but when it took back up into the air she saw the shaken expression etched upon Kristen's face. In her hands, smoke still lingered from the recently fired handgun.

OoOo

Chris appointed himself the distraction, so that Kristen and Sheva could try to fire at the monster's weak point with as little trouble as possible. Everything was going fairly smooth, that is until Kristen spotted her best friend yet again idiotically running off for unknown reasons. Before she could so much as let out a peep, the giant bat also noticed the new target and appointed itself to chase after her instead.

Knowing full well that unless she could get the creature's attention Raven may very well be as good as dead, Kristen opened fire at any visible part of flesh on the monster, not caring what it was she hit. Annoyed by the nuisance of the gunshots, the bat turned around to face Kristen.

Without much aim, Kristen fired one more time, realizing with dread that she completely missed the intended area. It wasn't until the sound of someone in intense pain that she realized just what exactly it was that she had done. _Oh God, please tell me it isn't true._

The unexpected sound must have startled the monster as well, for it jumped back into the air, abandoning its lost prey. As soon as the large monstrosity was out of the way, Kristen's worst fear was verified: she had just shot her best friend.

Being the closest to the wounded teen, Sheva ran to her aid, pulling out a can of first aid spray at the same time. Not wanting the bat to near the two women while they were busy, Chris continued shooting at the blasted creature. Kristen wanted to join him, be of help in some way, but she just couldn't bring herself to do anything but stand where she was. A hollow feeling was present in the pit of the girl's stomach, her mind pulling nothing but a blank as she watched the scene in front of her.

OoOo

The loud clash of an explosion brought Kristen out of her shell like state and back to reality. Apparently that the shiny object that Raven was going after was none other than a grenade; and as soon as Sheva was certain she was patched up well enough, tossed the bomb at the currently grounded monstrosity of a bat. Angered from the damage it took, the bat once again flung itself up into the air; though it was quite clear just how much pain it was truly in.

Without hesitation Kristen fired at the flying creature, Chris joining in a moment later. One final shot from someone's gun, and the monster was ungracefully falling back down to the ground. Instead of landing back on the dusty earth, the bat crashed into the truck from before; between the force of the fall and the heavy weight of the creature, the vehicle to tip over the side of the cliff, bringing the demonic bat with it. Our heroes were greeted by the fireworks of a very welcomed explosion as the gas tank ruptured from the damage the truck took.

**Sorry to cut this off kind of short, but I think this is enough for now…plus I sort of did this while in the middle of doing my homework so I should get back to working on that. (Also sorry if this chapter isn't very good, I don't have the time to edit it like I usually do and I really want to upload something this weekend, especially since it's been a few weeks since my last update) Originally I was going to have this chapter be way longer, but I realize that it would have been a little too long for my liking…so I guess that leaves you guys with this lil' thing. ;) Can you believe Kristen shot me? I know I'm not surprised xD I hope you all liked this, and I'd very much appreciate a review telling me your opinion. Until next time!**

**-xwcx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** **Wow it's been forever since I've updated. Sorry for the wait, I just had a hard time getting inspired to write this chapter…but oh well, I hope you all enjoy! As a heads up, if you're a Justin Bieber fan that can't take a joke, you might not want to read this chapter. You have been warned. ;P**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Resident Evil; if I did there would be far too much chaos for the characters to handle :)**

As the fire from the explosion slowly began to die out, Kristen turned her attention back towards her friend, who was now heavily bandaged. Anger welled up inside herself as Kristen was once again reminded that it was her fault that Raven was wounded. Making her way slowly to the injured teen, Kristen's frown began to deepen.

"Hey Raven, how do you feel?"

At Kristen's question, the girl's face seemed to flush ever so slightly.

"How do you think I feel? My best friend shot me! There was a huge ass bug-bat thingy probably the size of a car, and only 10 feet away from you, and you shoot ME!"

Raven's fury was lost on Kristen as she ran up to her best friend and hugged her. Once the contact was made, the expression on Raven's features softened as she tried her best to return the hug.

"Alright, I forgive you. Now can you please let go…your kind of pressing on my shoulder…"

Releasing her grip on Raven, Kristen's words were drowned out by another blare of a car horn; a moment later a jeep came crashing from behind the cliff-side, the BSAA logo painted on the side. A squeal of happiness could be heard from the two teens, before it was cut short by the two scared looks they got from Chris and Sheva. Deciding to ignore the questions that were thrown at them, Kristen and Raven ran over to the jeep, jumping in with a little too much energy. Still confused by the two teen's reaction, the oldest of the group followed suit towards the car.

OoOo

As the _real_ BSAA agents were talking, Raven allowed her mind to wander as she silently stared out the car window. Whenever the car passed over a dip in the road, her mouth involuntarily let out a soft groan of pain as her shoulder throbbed from the jolt of sudden movement. Worried about her best friend, Kristen decided that now was as good of a time as ever to bring everyone's minds at ease.

"Hey, does that thing receive any American radio stations?" Pointing to the radio attached to the jeep's console, Kristen tried her best to be heard over the hum of the engine.

Not taking his eyes off the road in front of them, the driver made a quick grunting nose that sounded similar to a 'yes'. Without waiting for any further invitation, Kristen began fiddling with the controls, trying to find a station with some decent music. For the most part the group was met with nothing more than static, until the rapidly growing impatient teen found a suitable station in her opinion.

"I think we can all agree on country."

'_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night-'_

With a heavy sigh, Raven shook her head at her friend's choice of music.

"No offense Kristen, but it seems like country is all you ever want to listen too. Don't get me wrong, Taylor Swift is okay, but can we please listen to something else?"

Still feeling guilty about the whole 'shoot your best friend in the shoulder' thing, Kristen complied with her best friend's request. Continuing to mess with the scan button on the small device, Kristen let out a small squeal of glee when she found another channel that was listenable.

'_Oh Baby, baby, baby-'_

Unfortunately for Raven this was the worst kind of torture imaginable. Trying her best to cover her ears from the God-awful music, the troubled teen let out screams of pain hoping that Kristen could understand her discomfort.

"Please for the love of all things holy change that damn channel! No one, and I mean NO ONE, wants to listen to that gay-ass Justin Bieber!"

Trying not to allow her feelings of amusement graze her features, Sheva took it upon herself to change the channel instead of Kristen. After all she was sure that if she allowed the teen to change the station again, that would just agitate poor Raven even further. Once she was certain that a sufficient music channel had been reached, the older woman sat back down to enjoy the rest of the ride.

'_Planet Earth turns slowly-'_

Feeling a twitch beginning to develop in her left eye, Raven quickly pulled out her machine gun and fired upon the innocent radio. The shock was evident on everyone's face at the rather crazed situation. Afraid of what her worrisome friend would do next, Kristen tried her best to scoot as far away from her as possible…which wasn't all that much to her dismay.

To Raven's delight no one made a single noise, leaving the car to be peacefully quiet which was all she really wanted. Slowly, the girl began to relax in her seat until she heard the humming of a horrifically distinguishable song. Turning to see what the cause of such a terrible noise was, Raven noticed that it was Chris-big manly Chris- that was humming the Justin Bieber song. With her eyes wide from shock at seeing such a terrifying sight, Raven tried her best not to pull the trigger on her gun one final time to 'take care' of the source of her stress.

Taking this as a queue, Sheva elbowed Chris, praying silently that it would be enough to cause the oblivious man to stop humming. Seeing the shocked expression on everyone's face, Chris nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, not quite understanding the strangeness of the situation.

"What? It was a pretty catchy tone."

Almost simultaneously the women rolled their eyes at their male companion. Oh well, there always was that sneaking suspicion that Chris was gay.

The quietness of the car ride was soon ruined as the revving of motorcycles could be heard from not too far away. Checking the rear-view mirror, the driver made a comment on how they've got company. Quick on their feet, Chris and Raven jumped up towards the Gatling gun that hung to the upper bar of the jeep's uncontained roof. Not wanting to have such an inexperienced, _injured,_ teen work with such a powerful gun, Chris insisted that he should be the one to operate it. Raven would just not have any of that though.

"You know what Chris, you can go to hell. I've been shot at, forced to listening to crappy music, and now my shoulder is throbbing with pain and I have a mounting headache. You either let me get all this pent up stress via violence and mayhem, or I swear I will make your life m-i-s-e-r-a-b-l-e!" The last part of her rant Raven decided to accentuate by spelling out. Hey whatever gets her point across, right?

Knowing full well that she would more than likely hold up on her word, Chris allowed Raven to have her way, though he mumbled the entire time how unfair it was. Sitting down next to Kristen, Chris gloomily watched on as Raven and Sheva fought off the hoard of motorcycle gang Majini.

**Sorry to stop it short there but I REALLY don't want to write the driving part since although it's one of my favorite parts in the game, it's just too long and boring in terms of fanfiction. Since the part I'll continue on seems a bit of a random jump from the current position in this chapter, I'll just leave it for next chapter….which hopefully won't take me forever to update on like with this one. Anyway sorry if it seems like an excessive Chris bashing in this chapter, my muse just sort of controlled that part. Don't get me wrong, I love the big lug! Please review to let me know what you think; hey it's reviews that help inspire me to write. (:**

**~xwcx**


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN:**_** Man, you people better be feeling the love that I took the time to write another chapter when I should have been studying for my finals on Friday. Horary for the life of a High School student T_T I guess it is my fault though, I waited so long to finally update, and it wasn't until after I had done my Spanish studying did I FINALLY get the inspiration to write this freaking chapter. My muse has been on quite the detour as of late in terms of this story, but I'm glad I was able to write SOMETHING. **

**Sorry there isn't all that much humor in this chapter; in fact it's a rather serious one. I guess these chapters are bound to pop up every now and then. Oh well, I hope you all still enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own absolutely nothing affiliated with Resident Evil; if I did then I would have already made another main game by now. The wait is killing me! Dx **

An hour had passed since the last Majini had appeared, and quite frankly the girls were exhausted. Between running almost non-stop for hours, never ending adrenaline pumping into their bodies from being in constant danger, and the fact that they have been going through more physical activity in a single day then they have in an entire life time have definitely left the two teenagers completely drained of energy.

Letting out a heartfelt sigh, Kristen lowered her head down to her best friend's lap to rest.

"Oh my god, I am _so_ tired! Can't we pull over and take a nap or something?"

It was evident in the look within everyone's eyes that they completely agreed with Kristen's request. Unfortunately for them, our heroes have no choice but to steadily move onward; their quest did not allow for the time to rest unless one of them keels over from over-exhaustion. Lovely thought, isn't it?

Allowing for her eyelids to drop from the sheer stress of force of keeping them open, Kristen could feel a hand lightly pat the top of her head. The girl smiled slightly, knowing that Raven is the only socially stunted (but loveable) weirdo that would show affection and sympathy in such a rather pathetic gesture.

For a moment all was peaceful, but naturally all moments are not meant to last.

A sudden jerking motion brought Kristen wide awake, the movement indicating that the vehicle had come to a stop. Rising up from her position on Raven's lap, Kristen noticed that the group had finally made their way back to urbanization.

_Oh joy, now we have to face the huge ass troll. Give as a brake god-damnit!_ Poor Kristen and her obvious sleep-deprived crankiness.

OoOo

Raven had fallen asleep alongside her best friend, sleepiness taking its toll on her a little harder considering her current condition. When the jeep had come to a stop, a feeling of absolute dread dropped into the girl's stomach before she even bothered to open her eyes. Feeling the weight lift itself off from her lap, Raven began to slowly climb out of her seat, not wanting to be caught inside the car when _it_ came.

The others followed suit, a look of utter disbelief etched on the agents' faces when taking in their surroundings. Bodies were scattered everywhere, all of which were the Bravo Team that had earlier sent out a distress signal. Waves of sadness quickly engulfed the group at the knowledge that yet again they were too late.

The team's mourning was short lived though when a rumbling sensation could be both felt and heard, its origin unclear. Without warning their driver was engulfed by the sight of a bluish-gray blur; a sickening crunch soon accompanied.

_Aw man, and to think that I can never even remember the poor guy's name, _Raven thought gloomily.

Sensing a new rush of adrenaline overtake her body, Raven began to run towards the closest vehicle present. In the background Chris' shouts were barely legible to the frazzled girl as her entire body focused on the chosen destination.

OoOo

Seeing her best friend flee, Kristen was soon to follow; previous thoughts of exhaustion completely forgotten. To her side, the teen could hear Chris' exasperated "Run! Run now!"

Being the ever sarcastic being that she is, Kristen couldn't help calling over her shoulder: "Damn right Sherlock!"

The bemused looks evident on Sheva and Chris's faces were enough to keep the girl motivated on staying in pace with her friend. Once the destination was met, Sheva was quick to give out orders; Her and Chris were to distract the giant with the jeep's Gatling guns while Raven and Kristen were to take out any Majini that seem to be randomly popping up.

One look at her best friend and Kristen could tell that this was not the brightest idea ever. Raven shouldn't be running around, the strain of the situation was clearly visible on the teen's face, her eyes dull from her pain and tiredness.

Unfortunately Kristen wasn't given a chance to object since the monster was already upon them and ready to beat the girls into a bloody pulp if they didn't get their butts in gear. Grabbing hold of Raven's uninjured arm, Kristen led the way to a group of red barrels they could use for cover.

Taking one more glance at her friend, the girl couldn't help but ask, "Hey, are you okay?"

Feeling incapably of answering, Raven just nodded her head to the question, not wanting to let her friend know that she truly felt like crap. Taking Raven's lack of a verbal answer as a bad sign, Kristen took it upon herself to grab the machine gun in the girl's rather lax grip, and slowly lowered her friend to the ground where she could rest while out of enemy sight.

Checking one more time that her best fiend was okay (relatively speaking), and that she was well hidden from any enemies, Kristen ran off on a mission to destroy any Majini that dared to cross her path. Those poor bastards never stood a chance against the stress filled teen.

OoOo

Once she had run out of enemies to kill, and it had become clear that the troll was no longer a threat, Kristen made her way back to her friend so that they could move on to the next portion of the game. The teen's heart sank when she saw Raven not moving, save for the slow rising and falling of her chest to indicate that she was still alive. Running back to Chris and Sheva for help, Kristen noticed they were having their little argument on Sheva's commitment.

Upset over how those two could seriously be having such a trivial quarrel at a time like this, Kristen instantly snapped out her frustrations.

"What the hell is wrong with you people! Raven may very well be knocked out cold, and you're too preoccupied with Chris' pissy fit to notice!"

Stunned by the teen's sudden outburst, the previous argument was completely forgotten. Both of the elder members of the group could not help the guilt that consumed them as they helped Kristen lug the passed out Raven onto the conveniently placed boat. No one spoke another word as Chris slowly drove the vehicle away from the coast of the river; Sheva and Kristen taking the precaution of holding onto Raven to make sure that the unconscious teen didn't fall off into the water.

**I decided to stop here since the moments on will be rather "silly" and it just wouldn't fit with the more serious nature of this chapter. I hope you guys don't mind that; but at least this update is relatively long (at least in my terms xD). I actually got the idea to make Raven pass out when I ending up fainting in class yesterday. ^^; I'm glad I finally updated on this darn fic, though I must admit that I was hoping to write something for my new found obsession: Devil May Cry. Oh well, hopefully someday I will. D: **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and so until next time!**

**~xwcx**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**** My god, it has been so long since I've updated that it's not even funny! I deeply apologize to the few who followed this story, and I just want to say that your support meant a lot. Alas, we all know this story will never be completed. To make up for being such a terrible person, I have written an ending. Yes, it's abrupt and it's what none of you were expecting for the next chapter, but I feel as though you all deserve SOMETHING for such the long wait. Sorry for letting this story die. I hope that you can forgive me.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Resident Evil. Sadly, I own nothing but this poor excuse for an ending and the fic itself.**

It started with water dripping on Raven's cheek. Vaguely remembering being on a boat before falling asleep, the brunette waved the action off as unimportant. Of course people get wet while moving around in the water; silly conscious. However, as Raven began her decent back into slumber, she felt something warm, wet, and soft rub against her cheek. Now _that_ was not normal.

Blue eyes shot open, frantically taking in their surroundings. The first thing that greeted the teen's vision was the happy face of her German Sheppard looming over her. Confusion quickly consumed Raven. Pushing her dog away, the girl attempted to dart up into a sitting position, but a heavy weight on her shoulder prevented the movement. Kristen's head lay on top of Raven's left shoulder; the blonde teen snored lightly. Her best friend smiled at the adorable scene, but quickly turned expression turned into a grimace at how numb her shoulder felt. Gently shoving Kristen off of her, Raven sat up.

Instead of being on a boat in the middle of an African swamp, Raven found herself in the middle of her living room floor. _Did I really just dream everything? _Upon further inspection of the room, Raven noticed the television frozen with the title screen to Resident Evil 5. It wasn't uncommon for people to dream what they did in relation to the previous day, and Raven knew she was no exception. However, the dream felt so real that the teen couldn't quite pass it off as a simple coincidence.

Raven was about to stand up when she heard Kristen mumble in her sleep. _I may just be crazy, but I could have sworn she said something about Sheva. _A sudden interest sprung into the brunette as she tried to awake the sleeping girl. Alas her efforts were futile. Sighing in frustration, Raven decided to go to her last resort. Lips hovering near her friend's ear, Raven whispered, "Kristen if you don't wake up I'll bite you."

Kristen made a small grunt of acknowledgment before turning over onto her side. Shrugging her shoulders, Kristen dove for the kill. As soon as teeth sank into a pale bicep, green eyes widened in surprise. The blonde jerked forward in shock, her eyes still hazy with sleep, arms flailing wildly. "Oh my god, the alligators! The alligators got me!"

Releasing her jaw's grip, Raven found she couldn't suppress the small giggle that escaped her lips. Kristen always had a knack for the dramatic. "Relax Kristen, it's just me."

Sleepy eyes quickly came into focus as the blonde took in her surroundings. "Raven? I had the weirdest dream! We got sucked into Resident Evil and there were bad guys, and chainsaws, and I shot you, and – Wait a second, did you just bite me?"

Raven scratched the back of her head and avoided her pal's glare. The small, sheepish grin was all Kristen needed to confirm her suspicions. "What the hell Raven? You're so weird!"

Ignoring her friend's insult, despite its small scale in harshness, Raven began to explain to Kristen that their dreams sounded exactly the same. "I think we had the same dream."

Anger melted into confusion, which changed to surprise, and gradually turned into acceptance. At least Kristen was no longer mad. "You know, it's strange that I _don't_ find this odd for us. Whether or not it was a dream we had...I'm going to miss them."

Raven nodded once to show her agreement. Silence greeted the girls as they contemplated their "dream." Eventually the sad atmosphere became too much, and so the brunette attempted humor to lighten the situation.

"Hey Kristen."

"Yeah."

"It's not alligators; those are crocodiles in the swamp. Just thought it best you knew."

A loud smack resonated in the walls, accompanied by a series of laughter. The girls weren't sure what the truth was, and they were certain they never would. One thing was for certain, they would never forget the memories they made with the characters of Resident Evil.


End file.
